Unwanted Feelings
by TheCookieMonster2000
Summary: Sirius has some.. unwanted feelings.. Boy on boy smutness ;D Don't like, don't read!


Boy/Boy

Don't like it don't read ^-^

Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters. J.K Rowling owns all.

* * *

**Unwanted Feelings**

Remus lay on his bed, flicking through an old copy of Quidditch weekly. He had long forgotten his potions essay. N.E.W.T's were a long way away, he could handle a missed essay once and a while. He was 2nd smartest in the year. The smartest was the one and only, Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was the man every girl swooned over. The man every boy wanted to be. He was tall and well built. He had large, chiseled muscles, that Remus often saw when Sirius came out, after a shower. He had deep blue eyes, that Remus often got lost in. Beneath was his nose. That perfect nose, that curved in just the right way, sculpting his face beautifully. Beneath his nose, were his lips. His pink, plump lips, that we often, if not always, slick. Wether it be from his own saliva or someone else's. Remus often dreamt of kissing this lips. Feeling the way they moved in harmony together, fit like puzzle pieces.

It was obvious. Remus Lupin was head over heels for his best friend, Sirius Black. He didn't try to deny it. He liked the idea of them being together, even if it was completely delusional. As if on cue, Sirius Black stormed in.

"Sirius!" Remus jumped up to his feet, in surprise. "Listen here, you. I keep having these wierd feelings when I'm around you, and I hate it!" The words hadn't fully sunk in, in Remus' mind, before he was off again. "I mean, this isn't right! I can't be in love with my best friend! This isn't me! I'm Sirius Black, lady killer. Not Sirius Black, gay, best friend fucker." He was pacing the room at this point, completely ignoring a dumfounded Remus. "D-did you just... Did you just say you love me?" Remus could hardly breath. He felt like his tongue had gone dry and his knee's were about to buckle. "Yes I did, idiot. Or are you hard of hearing?" He emitted a low growl and stomped over to Remus. "I.. I..." Remus began to stutter before Sirius silenced him with a bruising kiss. He moaned into the kiss, feeling a tightness beneath his school robes. After kissing for what felt like forever, they broke off to take a breath. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Sirius breaths, nibbling slightly on Remus' earlobe. "Believe me, I do." He said, moaning when Sirius started running kisses down his chin and leaving delicious marks on his neck. "Ohh.." Remus arched his back when Sirius sucked slightly on his collarbone. Sirius grinned and kissed Remus again, this time slower and more passionately. Sirius slowly walked them up to the wall and pressed Remus' back against it. He felt a hardness against his thigh.

Slowly slipping his hands down, Sirius clasped Remus' belt and, with some difficulty, yanked it off. He slowly unzipped his pants and slid them down, never breaking the kiss. Remus moaned as he felt the pressure release slightly. Breaking the kiss, Sirius placed his forehead to Remus'. "I hate that I love you" He spoke in barely a whisper. "I love you too, Sirius." Remus spoke, his voice full of passion. Sirius smiled, softly, and slid his hands down Remus' chest. Remus moaned when Sirius' thumbs brushed his nipples. They slid further and further down until they rested on his hips. Quickly slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Remus' boxers, he slid them off.

Remus gasped as he felt the cool air hit his length. Slowly Sirius wrapped his slender fingers around the dripping member. Remus felt his knee's buckle and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck for support. Sirius slowly pumped his hard member, rubbing his thumb, every so often, over the tip. Capturing Remus' lips in a kiss once more, he sped his hand up. Remus was feeling a familiar knot in his stomach tighten. "Sirius.. I'm going.. I'm going to.." He moaned. "Come for me, baby" Sirius purred in his ear. That was enough to push Remus over the edge, coming hard and fast in Sirius' hand.

Sirius did a silent cleaning spell, making the sticky mess between them, disappear. "That was amazing.." Remus said,breathily. "Glad you liked it." Sirius said with a slight chuckle. They kissed quickly, holding each other in a sweet embrace. They wanted to stay like that forever. After a few minutes of hugging and stealing kisses, Sirius finally spoke up. "So.. Uh, Remus?" "Yeah?" Remus replied, dreamily. "Do you... Will you.. Will you, uhh.. Be my boyfriend?" Sirius stuttered. Remus grinned and kissed him again. "Of course I will."


End file.
